Cerrah
Cerrah '(lit, Turkish for Butcher) is human in appearance. Her race trully that of a Demon/Hollow hybrid, she has been thrust into this world to prove that she is a true weapon to her master; Fukienzeru. Proving a strong weapon; she will not hesitate in casting swift judgement to whomever she is told to slay. Incapable of much emotion, Cerrah is very straightforward and direct. Upholding a demonic power hidden within her form, Cerrah's true goal and purpose within the roles of Hell and it's enemies have yet to be revealed to others... Appearance In appearance, Cerrah is human; hiding the monster underneath the 'gigai' of mortal flesh. Small body frame, undeveloped and young. Short black hair; scruffy and unhindered cover her head. A usual pair of headphones will don her ears, or occasionally seen around her neck, or on her waist. Wearing an overjacket, black/grey in color, she wears the collar upward; extended to shield her face from view, long-sleeves descending down her arms. Small cross worn across her neck, for little more then accesory purposes, she seems to wear the cross in defiance to 'ward' off other demons who bother her. A small tank-top/undershirt, pale blue in color fancies itself upon her chest, sleeveless. Seemingly, frills extend off her jacket and undershirt; forming a small mini-skirt; potraying herself more feminanely. No pants worn, she wears a pair of regular socks and large military class hiking boots, dark green, with grey flaps and underlay. Personality Cerrah; having been created has very few emotional traits, but has shown to be direct and to the point thus far. Taking little time to waste, Cerrah finds any wasted time a detestful thing, hating how people go about their lives; floundering around what precious moments they could doing meaningless things (Entertainment, etc...). Hate and stoic nature fill her soul; finding each other demon a further waste of space, she finds it somewhat amusing for other demons to try and prove themselves to whomever their superiors might be, if they so desire it. A super-soldier in her own nature, Cerrah is a brutal person to battle, and even converse with. Straight to the T, Cerrah will be honest and truthful about what she speak... when she speaks. Speaking for her is rare, as she perfers to be quiet, her single sentences, and more commonly, even a few words alone are what comprise her discussions with whomever she talks to. To Fukienzeru and a select ''few have learned of keen nature; quite possessive to whomever she works with, she rarely betrays, unless she feels her superior(s) are indeed the inferior(s). Not exactly a form of loyalty; she will not be as a lap-dog, but as a person who knows who to better serve in the 'end-game' as she calls it. Hating the factor of needless leaders and politics, she belives in the rule; Survival of The Fittest. ''Let the weak die; and the strong pervail. Cerrah also hates the idea of a council ruled envirement; perferring a single leader(ess) would unite the realm of which they hold; and rule it with no signs of dissolve. In combat; Cerrah lives up to her names meaning; and to both her Hollow and Demon natures. Ripping apart, and unleashing her own personal Hell to her enemies, she holds back nothing. Rending flesh, and devouring her opponent's spiritual signature to further fuel her own reserves of power, Cerrah has been cunning in battle as well; despite her offensive nature; she can take an extremely stressed or hectic situation and turn it into a strategic opportunity. History Upon being formed (created), Cerrah began her journey into life, a simple concept in mind at first; she was created for the sole purpose of being a soldier. Using products of both Demons and Hollows, the concept was brought into existance, and Cerrah was 'born'. From the start; she was enhanced and trained with utmost care, but never pampered in her short; but beginning life-span. Cerrah destroyed foes and slaughtered whomever she was assigned to kill; with a gutteral instinct Cerrah did so. Soon, finding her way into the path of the events brought forth; she began her climb to grow as the strongest warrior that Fukienzeru and Hell... ever had. Synopsis Post Hell Tournament Abilities *'Garganta: 'By ripping apart the fabric of boundries between the spiritual and human realms, to teleport inbetween these worlds. Also able to produce multiple Garganta portals (up to 20+) at a time, Cerrah is also able to produce large scale portals at a higher cost of her spiritual power. *'Animation: 'By placing an amount of spiritual energy into an object, she may choose to bring that object to life; it's only design is to serve her with all their might, or dye trying. Varying on what she places the energy in, it may simply be a block of ice; turned into a soldier, floating swords that fight by themselves, or large constructs that know no end to destroy her foes. *'Kogeru: 'An amplified version of Sonido and Shunpo, using Kogeru allows the user to burst into flames, and then vanish to a desination or to her foe. Using this high amount of speed, Cerrah has been known to escape many a foe; tiring them out before going in for the kill. *'Cero: 'Capable of using Cero; courtesy of the Hollow implants driven into her soul, Cerrah can produce a high amount of spiritual devestation, merging it with her demonic powers to further boost the damage. Intended for soul destruction, the Cero is large-scale, destroying two entire city blocks just to demonstrate the power. A small 'recharge' intended for her Cero, due to lack of use. Another bonus of her Cero is that all her constructs are capable of firing off their own Ceros. Her Cero (and constructs) color is dark green with a black outline. *'Soul-Body Seperation: 'Capable of another Hollow Technique; This technique allows a Hollow to forcibly extract a living spirit from his/her body. The soul is still attached by the Chain of Fate and can be saved, but if it is broken then the soul can prevent the ''Encroachment so long as he/she is placed inside a soulless body or animal. It seems as though Shinigami have reverse engineered this ability, as shown with the Skull Symbol. It may or may not be possible that this ability could also extract a Shinigami from their Gigai, but this would obviously prove harmful to a Hollow. *'Bone Manipulation: '''By augumenting bone structure; Cerrah can design her own body to be specialized to a certain field, whether it be speed, defense, stamina, or offense. These 'upgrades' allow for unleashed weapons (EX: A whip out of her spine, daggers from her wrist bones, a machete from her hip, etc...) this allows for multiple choices, as she may also choose to break/regenerate her bones in a split-second or further 'furnish' them for better uses. Serrating, barbing, or blunting the bones for offensive use allows for detailed attacks. Shooting bones out of her body as a fail-safe allows more and more versatility to her. Never a bone is wasted, as she can always use them later, or simply destroy them at will; turning them into dust. A final note is that Cerrah may amplify her bones with spiritual power/pressure to deter offensive Kido/Bala/Cero etc, to repulse them away (anti-magnetic) or use pressure to increse damage, or fire Cero from these bones (or simply enhance pressure to apply more damage). *'High Stamina: 'A high stamina allows for Cerrah to take many a blow; focusing on staying alive, and out of range while her constucts come through her portals (back to a storage unit in Hell). Filled to the brim with her soldiers. She will also make sure to take many a blow; a full force of 1 ton unphasing her. Albeit, her exhaustion and fatigue might not go one forever, and her defense is low. This near endless well of energy allows for Cerrah to continously go on through out the fight despite the odds, and allows for her to keep charge of several ongoing conditions at the same time, incredible, but a maticilous work for her. *'High Speed Regeneration: 'Due to her Hollow implants, her genetics copy the healing powers of a Hollow, near instantoues, healing through the pain delivered by her foes, healing limbs/holes/etc... also healing damage done to herself by the bone augumentation. Unable to heal major organs, Cerrah is not entirely 'immortal' and may not regenerate a solid deathly blow. Alongside, Cerrah has a unique trait to heal through cautirized wounds dealt to her from her enemy in past battle(s). Dealing unwell with poisons, her demonic blood acts as white-blood in this case, and rejects the acts of corrosive/acidic nature that deal damage to the mental and physical body. *'High Spiritual Power: Due to her high spiritual power, she may exert this pressure into her golems, and recieve transmissions from them all to control them simitaniously. Large scale, her demon energy merges with this. Her energy is a dark green color. Construct/Demon Form Constructs *'Basic Constructs: '''Summoning golems and further fiendish works to her aid, Cerrah allows her soldiers of stone/metal/ice/etc... to serve her with undying zealousy, triumphing over most of her foes. Destroying her foes with utter will, Cerrah's constructs vary on power, the more she places into them; the stronger they become. Her constructs vary on powers. These golems hold her pressure until slain. Upon being killed a portion of their pressure will exert back to Cerrah, refunding her of some sources drained. **'Construct Cero:' Each of her golems/constructs have the ability to produce Cero, borrowed from her knowledge, their Cero's hold the same strength vary from Gillian level, and the maximum, at Vasto Lorde class level (depending on how much pressure she puts into them. **'Construct Durability: Each golem possess a unique trait to bring themselves back up from tremendous amounts of damage. Taking blows from mighty Zanpakuto/Hell-Blades, enough stamina drawn into them (varying) to take many a forceful blow. **'Construct Regeneration: '''Upon being destroyed; if a Construct is upon the element (or energy) type they are made of, they can consistantly bring themselves back together as a form to keep fighting. (EX: Stone constructs are near indestructable on earthen locations). **'Construct Portals: 'Particular constructs have the innate trait to create portals; their bodies designed for such, their only designation is to defend themselves, retreat, or create portals. These portals work as neither offense or defense, but as support. These portals go to Cerrah's personal storage 'realm' that holds her minions. *'Ultimate Construct, Nimbus: '''Her ultimate construct; dubbed ''Nimbus is her strongest creation, and her most awe-inspiring. Large towering soldier amongst her many others. This soldier towers many stories, large, metal covered as armor, enroached by steel. Also it's underlayer of earth and spiritual pressure makes it a devestating foe. **'Redirection: 'By channeling energy into the air; Nimbus may absorb large amounts of spiritual pressure used for offensive means that are intended to harm Cerrah. Funneling the excess energy into conduits within his central frames, he can store this energy for further use later as a means to upgrade his own offensive. These conduits may also funnel two other types of energy; electrical and light. Once absorbed; the energy loses it's former aspects (Explosive properties, etc...) **'Shockwaves: 'A good defense; being a great offensive for Nimbus, he may choose to send out gathered/absorbed energy from the area/previous attacks to send out a shockwave off of his body. This shockwave will knockback foes, specifically targeted at metal objects (including Zanpakuto/Hierro, etc...) a large distance away, and allowing itself to free from pesky souls attacking it. The burst is poweful enough to send an opponent flying, but can easily be recooperated from. Also, the shockwaves have a 10 second interval betweens 'charges'. **'Cero de Titán: 'A large scale and destructing show of force, Nimbus will funnel all it's energy unto it's chest or hand. Sending out the large blast; reaching a mile in length, will destroy whatever/whomever is in it's way. The large destructive cero has no mercy to it's foes, and upon foes/souls being killed by the initial blast; their souls are immediately sent to a prison within Nimbus' body, which hold the prisoners temporarily before being transported to/back to Hell. Upon the devestating show, Nimbus will shutdown for a total of 2 minutes, absorbing further energy from the area and earth to refuel it's 'charge'. **'Immense Defense: 'Due to it's immense metal and stone body; infused in every inch by spiritual energy, this energy allows for it to hardly take much damage, standing to most large scale attacks, and explosions doing little to it's layers of 'shells' it possess. This greatly compensates for it's lack of regeneration; unlike it's smaller counterparts. Demon Form *'Demon Form: As a means to enter her form, Cerrah must say a key word (set of key words) to enter her form, much like a Resurreccion. To enter her form, she must release her soul under the command; Dogum Mimar ''(lit, Turkish for Birth the Architect). When entering this form, Cerrah's body changes drastically. Her eyes covered by a strange hellish alloy, appearing a a visor-screen, plates of it extending back behind her head. Her hair also extends, flesh darkening to a pale grey. A small extension of her 'visor' croachs to her lips. A single metal laden shoulder plate goes over her breast, and down her newly morphed arms, large extending claws with rows of sharp potruding spikes. The metal crawling down her hips, and unto her waist, creeping to her thighs. Long boots cover her knees and legs, placing a defensive output. Other clawed arm outreaching, her form grows two inches, and leaves at that. *'Demon Form Special Ability': When in this form, Cerrah may see choose to visualize what her golem/construsts are 'seeing'. Also, when in this form, Cerrah may simply choose to place her soul into a construct, allowing a shell to be used as a 'suit of armor'. When this 'soul-swap' occurs, Cerrah may leaves her real body vulnerable, and thus must hide herself first. (Ex: Hiding in a cave, in Nimbus, etc...) A true architect and puppeteer to her golems. *'Rahim': (lit, Turkish for Womb) by placing one of her golem/constructs into a 'cacoon' of demonic energy, drowing her creation in energy, it will begin to take on a much harsher and more powerful form, enhancing it's speed, defense, and strength, up a whole another degree from which they once were. Once in the 'cacoon' the golems may not move; taking time to 'evolve'. This takes a total of 1-5 minutes. The cacoon may not be hurt physically, and is immune to nearly all spiritual attacks (of any degree). The only way to reach through the cacoon is for Cerrah to open it prematurely/ice attacks/ or poisons. *'Suret': (lit, Turkish for Duplicate) upon placing her claws into creation, Cerrah creates a ripping motion, and tears the construct in two, holding each half on one side; upon doing so, the constructs will reform, now a two bodies of the original. The same beings, the constructs hold all the exact same properties as before. She may choose to do this to as many constructs as she possess. Suret may not be used on duplicates themselves or ''Nimbus. *'Birlik': (lit, Turkish for Combine) when Cerrah deems it the way she wants, she may choose to grasp two creations of her choice and merge them together, adding both their properties into one being. Powers and stats merged, their overall ratio will continue to grow. Upon using this; she may choose to add size (as it does not cross over in the merging) to her constructs to make them a more collosal foe. Birlik has no limit in use, and may be used on Nimbus. *'Demlemek': (lit, Turkish for Infuse) When Cerrah chooses, she may augument her claws/bones to draw 'dna' or spiritual energy 'compounds' from her foe. These compounds are quite useful. When drawing the compounds from her foe; the last ability they used; becomes available to that particular golem's move-set. (EX: If the enemy used Bala/Sonido/Shikai Ability) last, the construct gains said technique. *'Mesafe': (lit, Turkish for Remove) Cerrah may choose to grasp the enemy; when doing so, she can choose to drain them of the last technique they used; robbing them of that particular ability until she reverts to her 'human form'. (EX: Removing Sonido/Cero/Bankai). This comes in handy with a foe who uses a particular attack/motion quite often, or uses a particular series of attacks in a row. She may store these abilities away; for her Golems (and infuse them later). If the foe is near death (faint-exhaustion), and if she focuses more on removing their attack, it can be removed permanently. *'Borsa': (lit, Turkish for Change) Cerrah holds many a technique over bone manipulation over herself. Along-side, if she chooses, Cerrah may focus a high amount of this manipulation into a foe, altering their physical form to a high degree. This change (degrade/upgrade) lasts until she negates her Demon Form. This allows for bone removal (EX: Removing a hip bone), allows for augumentation (causing the spine to elongate/shorten), or further much different alterations. *'Patlatmak': (lit, Turkish for Detonate) When Cerrah so chooses; she may cause her creation's to self destruct, a large explosion of energy given off by this blast; capable of destroying everything with a large radius. This may be given to a single creation; or a whole army of golems, along with Nimbus. ''When using Patlatmak, Cerrah usually chooses to hide in a safe place; or she may use it when 'merged' with one of her constructs (as when she dies in a Golem; she is unharmed). *'Kalkan': (lit, Turkish for Shield) Cerrah may cause a series of her Golems (3-12) to form a large outline within a large radius. When done, the golems will send off a signal, creating a large barrier, strength in it's shielding as powerful as Negacion of Hollows, the more golems allow to exceed this defense. This traps her foe with her creations, or away from her; even used to keep her safe. The golems remain on the outside; and must be destroyed by external means (from a person -outside- the shield). Teleporting outside this portal is unallowable; and enemy portals are defused. Relationships '''None At The Moment:' Quotes "I love humility; but I despite a prideful and stubborn soul." "Your thoughts humor me so..." "My children are more then enough to contain; and kill you." "Hell is your desination; your only end." Trivia Under Construction... References Under Construction... Category:Demon Category:Hollow Category:Female Category:Character